<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Breath by Eurus91, impossiblepluto, starrylizard, TeddyTheCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675639">Another Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91'>Eurus91</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/pseuds/impossiblepluto'>impossiblepluto</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard'>starrylizard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTheCat/pseuds/TeddyTheCat'>TeddyTheCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collaboration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/pseuds/impossiblepluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTheCat/pseuds/TeddyTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Held prisoners, Jack grows increasingly worried as he watches Mac become sick. </p><p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collaborative ficlet originally posted on tumblr that needed to be saved for posterity. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts innocuous enough.</p><p>Barely a cough, really more throat clearing. It’s still enough to kick off Jack’s worry. And worry is Jack’s default state when it comes to Mac.</p><p>Mac glares at him. Says he’s fine. Allergies. Or the mold growing on the damp walls of the cell. Jack doesn’t necessarily believe him, but tries not to go into his mother-hen routine. He doesn’t try <em>that</em> hard, but an attempt is made. Because the damp air is sitting heavy in his chest too. And there isn’t anything Jack can do.</p><p>So he pretends. Lets Mac pretend and doesn’t call him on it.</p><p>But then the cough progresses from a tickle in his throat to something deep and rasping. It makes Jack’s chest ache listening to it.</p><p>Jack tells him to come, sit down, rest. Drink some of their carefully rationed water.</p><p>Mac ignores him, studying the hinges on the door. There’s nothing they can do for this little cough while they’re prisoners. And if they’re getting out of here, then Mac has to figure something out.</p><p>He keeps pushing himself, fingers skimming over the door and the concrete block walls.</p><p>Until his breath catches. And the cough has him doubled over with exertion.</p><p>Jack is on his feet in an instant. Cursing himself for letting Mac continue pushing. Should have made him rest. Should have made him stop and drink something.</p><p>His arms curve around Mac’s shoulders, supporting him. Holding him upright and that’s when Jack feels the heat radiating off him. Feels the way Mac’s chest rattles with congestion. His eyes bright with fever and he doesn’t resist Jack dragging him to the corner of the room. The only piece of floor that isn’t wet, though it’s still cold. Settles Mac against his chest.</p><p>Jack rubs Mac's chest and arms vigorously, dispelling the chill. But it’s not enough. Mac shivers and shakes through the night, muscles and joints aching. Fever building. Burning hot, prickling against Jack’s skin.</p><p>“Jack?” Mac rasps and tries to focus on Jack’s face with feverish, glassy eyes that break the older man’s heart.</p><p>“Yeah, hoss?” he replies gently. Mac tries to speak several times, but at first, no coherent words come out. Instead, his body is wracked by violent wet coughs whenever he opens his mouth and his breath comes in labored wheezes. Jack pulls him higher against his chest to ease his breathing and shaking.</p><p>“Better stop talking, kiddo. Save your breath,” Jack whispers in his ear. “Why don’t you rest for a bit and we’ll find a way outta here when you’re feeling better? I’ll be right here.”</p><p>“J'ck–”</p><p>“Shshshsh, it’s okay!” Jack’s fingers card through Mac’s sweaty hair and he leans into the comforting touch. He swallows and clears his throat a couple of times.</p><p>“Jack, when you get the chance, get out of here.”</p><p>Jack stares at him in shock and disbelief. “Stop it! That’s just the fever talking. You’ll feel much better after some sleep.” Jack’s voice breaks.</p><p>Mac takes another painful breath, steeling himself. “I’m not gonna make it much longer.”</p><p>Jack angrily blinks back tears. “I’m not leaving you behind. Never have and never will!”</p><p>“Listen to me carefully, Hoss. We’ll get out of here together or… ”</p><p>Jack’s shoulders drop and he swallows. His heart sinks under the weight of concern for Mac.</p><p>Another cough violently shakes the boy’s body. He trembles with effort and fatigue.</p><p>Fingers that are hinged between golden threads, now devoid of the light that distinguishes them.</p><p>Jack, hum. </p><p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Jack isn’t sure how long they’ve been here. Light comes and goes through the one high window, but he’s lost count long ago.</p>
    <p>He only counts breaths now. Slow, laboured, rattling, as Mac’s chest painfully moves with each one. Jack holds him up, back to chest, fingers at his jawline on his pulse point. Holding Mac tight. Trying to hold him together.</p>
    <p>Occasionally the sound stops altogether, and Jack shakes his ward. He yells and whimpers and whispers encouragement, until the next unsteady breath kicks back in.</p>
    <p>By the time the commotion starts somewhere outside, Mac is breathing so shallowly his lips are blue and his hands are stone cold. He no longer shivers. There’s gunfire and shouts, and Jack still has enough situational awareness that he notices some of the voices are speaking in English.</p>
    <p>Jack barely has the strength left to hope. Barely. He moves stiffly and carefully, props Mac in the corner, willing him to breathe just a little longer. Jack moves to stand between Mac and whatever is coming. Braces for it.</p>
    <p>The door breaks open, guns leading, tactical gear and helmets follow.</p>
    <p>“We’ve got them.”</p>
    <p>He knows the voice. He’s worked with this team. He slides back to his knees next to Mac.</p>
    <p>“They’re here, kiddo.” Jack’s voice breaks, as he counts another breath. “Hang in there, hoss. They’re here.”</p>
    <p>A hand lands on his shoulder trying to provide comfort and another body slides in next to Mac taking a pulse and updating their exfill.</p>
    <p>And Jack counts another breath.</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>